Complexities
by MaxwellCameron
Summary: Complexities of an irregular teens life. AU, Futa, Femmeslash. 1st story on here, so I don't really know what else to warn you of.
1. POV unknown

Renée Gregor had been born in 1982 on an island so hidden, so far, and so protected in the ocean that no one had ever heard, seen, or set foot on it besides its original inhabitants. The reason for its protection was its people's need for seclusion. And its people needed seclusion for reasons that could never be told. But I suppose its time for its time for its story to be told, but more importantly its time for the story of Isabella Mason Gregor to begin.

Renée Gregor was a humble, simple woman in her youth. And on her island there was simply no other as cheerful. And her husband Charles was a very serious, but happy man. They lived on an island its inhabitants called Pumnar, a fertile if a little odd home. The world hadn't touched their little island. Our story starts a year after Charles', or as he liked to be called Charlie's, and Renee's wedding.

But first maybe i should tell you something about Renée Charlie and their people. To say they were special would be a major understatement. They were all unique, born with a special power. Renée had been born with the power of variance, meaning she could change any attribute about her body, such as make herself stronger, taller or slimmer etc. Charles was born with the power of sight, meaning if he focused he could see exactly what happened in an area. They were also so unburdened in life and favored by powers much greater than them. That they could all transform into their spirit animal. Renee's was a beautiful snow-white mare, and Charlie's was a handsome dark orange and off gray tiger.

Their people were happy and intelligent. More technologically advanced then the outside world would probably ever be. But Charlie and Renée wanted to help the poor beings outside their home. So they left and went to Phoenix, Arizona and then went to forks, Washington when Charlie's job sent them there. You see Charlie had become a detective for the police force. And a right good one, so they had decided to share him with the other departments. Little did they know he wouldn't be coming back. You see a year after their mainland marriage they found out Renée was pregnant, and Forks was much more acclimated to raising a child of their kind. So they stayed.

So then Isabella Mason Gregor is born and our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Isabella Mason Gregor has blossomed into a beautiful woman. And visits her people often, she knows who she is. And she is an 18 yr old Pumnarian, who's spirit animal, thanks to her mother, can be any animal. But her prefered is a massive white and brown striped Siberian tiger, she was born with ability of learning. Meaning she can learn anything after seeing it done once. So far she has learned over 20 different powers from her people, which of course includes her family's powers. but we won't get into that right now. Izzy or Mase as people call her, has learned everything there is to learn in the 8 yrs since her powers developed. So you can imagine that by highschool, she is bored as hell.

Isabella POV Ugh, why do i have to hide my powers, i could easily have skipped this hell hole. But my parents said that highschool is an important experience, even so that's not why i stayed. I just couldn't leave my little sister, Alice here all alone. I just know that it would be more hell for her without me here to protect her, and i won't allow that. Alice had been born with the gift of Manipulation, she could manipulate matter. Such as changing things size or current location or even current form. It only didn't work on humans, and certain pure supernatural beings, such as lycans and pure vampyres. But seeing as we have to hide our powers and Alice is small she has no protection against those who would seek to hurt her. And since she has a direct link from her brain to her mouth there usually is someone who does.

So now im in class, keeping myself entertained by naming the species of certain major history figures. While Alice is next to me scaring the hell out of the newton kid. The kid probably suspected ghost by now, with the way Alice was messing with him. And the teacher, just keeps droning on like, Newton isn't whining in the front of the class. I'm just happy we only have 10 minutes til lunch. Otherwise i would have to mess with someone out of boredom too. And that would not be pretty, whatsoever.

10 minutes & a substantial amount of boredom later...

We are in lunch, sitting at a table with our three friends from Pumnar. They decided it would be good to come over to mainland to get some first hand supernatural experience. So, Luke, Damien, and Zerata came back with us from our last trip home. Damien had the power of pheromones, meaning he could easily incite emotions in others toward him or those he passed the pheromones over to. Luke, he had the power of element melding, which essentially means he can become his elements and easily manipulate them. And Zerata had the power of control and could control the actions of others. But nobody has anything to worry about just don't piss her off or mess with her mate. And let's just say, that Newton must have some sort of wish, cuz he did both, the poor fucker. He came over to our table, sauntered up next to Alice completely ignoring Zerata's presence, as he was turned toward Alice and well.

"Hey Alice, me, you, saturday, 8pm, movies then maybe a little dessert, be there?" Newton says while leaning toward Alice making her nervous and eye-fucking her. Zerata is fuming. She taps Newton's shoulder and when he turns around whispers that he should go jump in the garbage can in the middle of the room then forget she told him to. And so sprinting full speed Newton jumps in said full garbage can on meatloaf day. Blech. I would feel sorry for him, but hes just too irritating.

"Hey Bella, did you hear about the new kids coming to school tomorrow?" Alice says practically squealing from under Zerata's arm. "No, since when does something interesting happen in Forks" I state, i mean the town is literally named after an eating utensil! "Never," Damien answers my non-question "and I am officially taking bets on their species." "Vampyre" Alice guesses "Lycan" Luke says "Vampire" I state "Why so sure?" Luke asks, probably wondering if he should change his bet. "I don't know, I just am" I say


	3. Chapter 2

Me and the gang ended up at Gym, quicker than i would have liked to say the least but, eh, what can you do? And no we aren't somehow terrible at sports or something to that affect. Its because of our Tatis, the marks of our powers start to show. And since we are already not ugly, it doesn't help with the flirting.

Lets start with Luke's "look", as he so fondly calls it when I offer to rearrange it. He has short shaggy hair with a bang in the front that goes down to the bottom of the ear, yep that long. His eyes are light blue with dark red and purple flecks. And his Tati, is the symbols for all the elements at each side of his neck, fire at the front, water at the back, earth at the right, and wind on the left.

Zerata has shoulder length platinum blonde hair and has light purple with gold flecks, her Tati is a long leashis a long leash with a collar on the end that is red with silver "spikes" while the actual leash is yellow, which is on the hand alice is holding as it always is.

You see like our eye color tells you our family lineage, mine and Alice's represent the Gregors, Damiens the Ranfuls, Zerata's the Charmils, and Luke's represent the Dinns. Our other colors "flecks" or "rings" vary though. Our Tatis reveal our mates to us, by giving themseles color and stretching or reacting to our mates.

Anyway onward with our descriptions, My hair is chocolate brown with red and white highlights. It is also very short and spiked upward. My eyes are green with a mix of royal purple and light pink flecks. My Tati is a serpent thats head rests on my collarbone, while the rest of the body and tail track back and curl around my right arm.

Damien has red hair styled like Daid Becham's. I could swear the boy loves the man. His eyes are light green with forest green rings at the edges. His Tati is random drops of moisture on his neck and arms.

Alice has dark bown hair, bordering on black, with light brown highlights. And green eyes with red and silver flecks. Her Tati is a bracelet inbetween her forearm and elbow, with protrusions to her wrist where Zeratas attached.

So you can imagine the uniforms for gym, don't help us avoid all the looks of lust and flirting.

Its like these people were stuck in the sahara and we were a vegas style mother-effin buffet.

Oh, Shit "Here comes Ms. I think I'm sex on legs Mallory, someone hide me!" I whisper. The gang just snickers and watch her walk up.

But right before Mallory could open her mouth, the Gym teacher came in, and put Lauren on a different team on the other side of the gym.

And so we just beat people at basket ball the rest of the day.

When we got home me and damien started wrestling and eventually Luke joined in, but Zerata didn't in favor of somethin else, *wink *wink.

So when we came in with our level of maturity its easy to guess what happened.

"Alice and Zerata, making noises in a bed" We chorused "First came Alice, Then Zerata did the same" "And you're all about to get maimed" Zerata bellowed.

Of course everyone, including my parents and Alice, busted into laughter at this.

"But Alice they ruined our mood" Zerata said, Loudly. Alice just laughed even harder.

Soon it was time for sleep, and everyone went out, with anticipation for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning the kids all woke up too early. A side affect of the anticipation. *Narrator Chuckles Deviously*

Mase Pov

Ugh, sleep, why do you leave me? I awoke an hour earlier than necessary. It looks like everyone else is in the same boat, if those groans and grunts are anything to go by. Eh, we can use this time to figure out how to approach the new students today, if they are in fact supernaturals.

"Gang, meeting, now" I said from the kitchen, where my mom was cooking breakfast.

Not a minute later everyone was downstairs, and Renee was smirking at our grumpiness.

"Soooooo, if these new students are supernaturals, what are we going to do?" I asked

"Umm, we could schedule a meeting?" Luke answered

"Yeah, what if they are hostile?" I inquired, even though i was the "pack leader" I liked for everyone to have an input.

"We beat the Mother-effin shit out of them" Luke and Damien answered, excitedly, i might add.

"okay, now we have got a plan, everybody get ready we have... 30 minutes" I said

Everyone rushed off including me. I showered and brushed my teeth. Oh, and decided i would do my hair, Drake Bell sytle. I put on some black jeans, a goofy shirt,a black and gray fedora, and a sepia vest. And if i do say so myself, I look hot. I come out of the room and survey the gang. Zerata is wearing a pair of green jeans with so many pockets i dont wanna count. And a Green Grinch collared shirt with a black tie.

Luke is wearing some tight pink skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a pink and black beanie. Damien was wearing a pair of loose red skinny jeans, a white shirt with a stripped design with a loose plaid jacket. Alice is wearing a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a pink with blue designs on the front. We look good.

"Time to go" we decided to go with our actual cars today considering, we have been using used cars to fit in up until now. So we take Luke's and Damien's cars. A 2013 Lexus LFA L, all balck with white rims and a 2006 Dodge Charger with a ferocious paint job. (Noteforyou: will be on page) All in all we have about 5 vehicles I have 2 considering my dad handed one down to me and my obsession with them. I have been learning about them since I could read.

"Move out" Damien says in a voice like we are going on a mission, everyone laughs at his sincerity.

We race eachother to school Luke, Alice and Zerata in Luke's car and Me and Damien in his. We won, and earned our to-be-abused bragging rights.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, WE ARE CHAMPIONS, NO TIME FOR LOSERS, CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS" me and damien are shout/singing off pitch when we get out of the car, looking at them when we say losers. And cabbage patching our way to the table.

"Cheaters" Alice said, her and Luke crossing their arms.

"Sore Losers" I replied, while Damien stuck his tounge out.

We kept bickering until Zerata busted out laughing, and we joined in just now noticing what we were doing.

Our group has finally reached our table and settled when we hear two cars about 4 blocks away. But before we can see who they are the bell rings and we are off to class.

We all sighed, going our seperate ways, Damien and me went to 1st period together while Zerata was the only one without a buddy for 1st period.


	5. Chapter 4

Mase is sitting by herself for first period since Damien decided he wanted to watch the class and teacher squirm from his pheromone discharge from the back.

Izzy Pov

So of course I grabbed the seat farthest from him, im not immune to the fucker, yet. And in walks a vampire, he has copper-toned hair, and a smug demeanor that just makes me want to clock him. He looks over to me with a bored expression that rapidly turns into anger/hostility and then to a cocky, trying too hard to be flirty smirk/smile. He saunters over to me, like literal hip swaying like a hormonal teenage girl. And sits in the open desk beside me.

Still looking at me with that smirk, that i want to wipe off his face with my foot. Having my abiltity and a love for Jacki Chan, go together like bread and butter. Luckily before what's his face can say anything the teacher comes in. But just when i start to thank every god i have ever heard about he assigns us to work with our desk partners on a project.

And may I just say, ahem, FUCK YOU, DEAR SIR,AND I BID YOU A FUCKING ADIEU. Okay, time to fae the music. *mental sigh* But not before looking at Damien and opening our mind link just long enough to say "Why couldn't it be you? It should have been you" and he starts snickering, right when the vamp guy starts to speak.

"So Isabella, what shall we study for our project?" He says flirtily, erm, yuck boy cooties.

"Ummmm, well sine it has to be an animal science, why don't we study mating habits of 4 different species, and compare them to one another, the old human way of mating and the modern way?" I say politely, trying to be civil.

He looks at me like he's surprised I don't stutter when in his prescence, but recovers quickly. "That's a great idea, let's ask the teacher forwhat he will want us to do for this project, specifically." He says, more seriously.

I think i might actually not hate this guy, "So Isabella how about we work on the project at my house after school?" nevermind, he said that like it wasn't even a question, like it was expected i say yes, fuck him and his non-defecating ass.

"Umm, how about no" I say like I was thinking about it.

He looks at me surprised as hell, u would have thought sasquatches were behind me making babies in front of Unicorns shitting rainbows and glitter. I opened my mind link to say that while showing his face to the gang. Damien started guffawfing all over the effin' floor, and i was sure i could the rest of the gang laughing as well. And I joined in, thus making evryone start to laugh at absurdity of mine and Damien's random outburst.

"Okay, will you please come over, for the project?" thats better, grovel, well not really groveling just not so presumptous.

"Ok, me and my family will follow you home after school, k?" I say because I am a motherfucking (not literally, cuz that would be contradictory) gentleman.

"Okay, Madame." Here he fucking goes again.

The end of school comes quicker than i may have wanted, Daydreaming is kind of fun as hell when you have basically lived a fiction novel your whole life. You get to have a wider Imagination! YAY!

When me and my family get outside, I get there just quick enough to see all siblings besides Edward duck into their cars, p.s. I got his name from the gossip i could hear from outside that was going on inside the lunch room. I mean damn, the boy aint ugly, but he aint that good-lookin' either.

WE get back inside the respective vehicles we drove here in, me and my gang always go in groups considering the dangers of supernaturals and supernatural exsistence. And the fact im planning on outing the fact we know what they are, not telling them about us of course.

We finally, get to there big mansion/house/home thing. Edward is about to try and open doors and shit for me, but i beat him to it and hop out the car, as fast as a bat out of hell. But not too fast. The gang slowly follows, we are all just looking around while walking towards the house, the woods here are really beautiful, but we are just calculating possible escape routes.

But then Edward comes up behind me and puts his hand on the small of my back. While saying, "Bella, how do you like my home?". My family all turns around and looks at me and him like a volcano about to spew lava. They all take a couple steps back, and look at us closely.

I look at him, furious enough to make the damn vampire shiver, "Where the hell do you get the idea and the nerve that I would allow you to touch me, or give me a nickname. Especially that one, you, you don't even know me well enough to know I hate being called that. You can just Fucking Fuck Off, Eddie Boy! Cuz I ain't fuckin' into you." I state, but just as I am about to knock him the fuck out. I cathc sight of the two most beautiful women, ever to exist or will ever exist.


	6. Chapter 5

Those two women, because you couldn't call them girls, are looking at the situation. I feel my Tati start to heat up, not burn, and see the serpent become royal purple and the outline of the scales become light pink. The only reason I know this is because, my Tati started slithering down my arm, not the one that was holding Eddie Boy off the ground by his collar, towards the two women. At which point I drop Eddie Boy, and walk towards them on auto pilot. These women are beautiful, both had bodies that could put models to shame, but in different ways, one had that mature woman look and believe me she pulled it off, and had a slight red tint to her hair. And the other had more of a young adult look, but fierce she had blonde hair too but with slight brown tints.

When I reach the women they look at me, and you can see the mix of emotions flash through their eyes, which we're golden when they looked at me suddenly turned blackish-brownish gold. Are they angry at me?

At this time my senses start to widen and I could hear everyone start paying more attention to the people than the scene that I had just made.

Damien Pov

When Mase, drops Fuckward I satrt to look around at our other company, and see a lean built man that should've been invading my dreams, and feel my Tati rearrange itself into braces and become forest green with light green edges. And i find the closer i get to him, the brace near him feels like it is spinning.

Luke Pov

I start to look around when, Izzy drops that bitch to the floor and I notice alot of changes, for one everyones Tatis seem to be coloring and shifting. And I am starting to get scared, am i going to be all alone? We are about to start walking towards the house, but everyone stops when I see him, he's really muscular and has a disarming smile on his face. My Tati starts spinning, and i can guess its becoming colored. He looks like a real prankster, not one of those people who pull those bullshit pranks. He looks at me and I automatically see an apolegetic look in his eyes. I know in that moment my baby thinks he's got a one up on me. I see him take a step harder then the others and the hint of a balloon filled with what most people can only hope is water. I turn up the heat and make an umbrella around the gang, nobody else. And manipulate the wind and make a few fall on my babe. In the end only him and his family, especially bitch-boy, getting "wet" since we still don't know what was in the balloons cuz it definately wasn't water. I turn to my baby and say "Can't prank the master, sorry babe" and smile a big full tooth cocky grin. He responds "OH,this isn't the end of this" and I let loose a wolf battle cry and say "Bring it baby!"

That's when we hear a pounding of feet coming from a mile or two behind the house, and all of us get defensive of and closer to our mates, and we all know that it will only take a little aggravation, before we show more than we mean to.


	7. Chapter 6

RosaliePov

That girl is smoking and fiesty, and if i am going on the feeling i am getting to go and attack edward, she might be my mate. But I won't be sure until The Ceremony. Yeah, that's when I will be sure. Why is she defensively crouched in front of me, like she can hear the wolves fr-. Wait no she is defensively crouched in fr-.

TanyaPov

-ont of us. Shouldn't it just be me, I mean I'm her mate right. Then again only The Ceremony will tell. But I can already see me growing to love this woman. With her beautiful body and passionate personality. I can see me romancing her until she falls in love with me and then living semi-happily ever after.

BellaPov

I can already tell i am going to have to explain alot of this to them, especially since their territorial nature will probably make them fight, ALOT. But I am going to make absolutely sure that I protect them, both of them, with my life even from eachother and themselves if it comes to it.

I open up my mind connection to my friends/family/pack. "Hey Luke can you get a scent? Tell us what we're dealing with?" I ask "Yeah and... Low-Grade shapeshifter, pfft one animal." We all start laughing, and straightening up, "We should just go back to introducing ourselves to our mates" "heer! heer!" everyone chorused in our minds, of course. So Luke approaches Emmett and Damien approaches Jasper and I approach MY girls. Oh, I can't wait until my brother and cousin get here (**_SpoilerAN_**: sorry I really just love certain characters too much to leave them lonely) so i can introduce them to my mate. Kelvin and Zusin are going to love them, I can already tell. Its gonna be so much fun having all my favorite family members here, YES! "Anyway, hello I am Isabella Mason Gregor, and you are?" I kiss their hands, bowing at the waist. and they look at me, with what i see is confusion and adoration. "Tanya Denali" "Rosalie Marie Cullen Hale" "Both Beautiful Names, and I know why" I wink " And this is my cousin Damien" Damien addresses Jasper when he speaks "Damien Alexander Ranful" He then leans up and kisses the man on the cheek, slowly. "And this is my Brother from another mother" "Lucas Renton Dinn" He some how had snuck up behind the big man, and jumps on his back, and then proceeds to kiss his jaw, quickly. But stays on his back. " But you can call us" we chorus then go in order, "Izzy or Mase" "Dami" "Luke" "Ahem and you may call us, yeah the ones your ignoring Zerata" "and Alice" "Nice to meet you" we all chorus "Very nice" Just me,Damien, and Luke. And yes we did plan this out through joined minds, thanks for asking. -No Prob- Shut up Izzy -Damn, okay-


	8. Chapter 7

Luke Pov  
"Now shall we address the little problem in your backyard?" Mase asked. Everyone was a little too absorbed in their mates to say anything, but thats why s/he's (A/N SLIGHT SPOILER: this is not offensive you'll find out why later.) our leader. "Yea, that would probably be a good idea." Renata said, enthusiastically. "How do you know we have a problem in the backyard?" Their `dad` asked, still don't know his name. "We will explain when they leave, supposed vamp papa." I said that, I take ALL the credit. Especially for the look on his face. It was just too priceless. I almost fall off Emmett, I think Im going to call him Emmy. He is soooo ADORABLE! "ok, lets check it out" We all head to the back, to deal with the issue.  
Mase Pov  
My mates are so beautiful, oh wait, right things of importance occuring. "Sorry got to head up there with my friends. But I'll be back." I winked then ran up to my friends cuz we had to greet the shifters in formation otherwise the display of the power we had wouldn't be immense enough to stop them from doing whatever they please. Our formation went as follows:  
Me  
Lucas Damien  
Renata Alice  
We had to alter it a bit when we got into a battle and Alice was hurt. Since Renata blamed herself so we moved them closer. But not so close that either could get hurt or in eachothers way. Blah Blah Blah just make sure this time you stay polite-Izzy But what if they are jackasses Iz?-Mase Then we will discuss it then.-Izzy Ok, but next time we have to make a decision can i at least help somewhat next time-Mase Ok, but you know you can't puppy dog face me, right?-Izzy Yep-Mase


End file.
